BEST OF Game Grumps - Sept. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Sept. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, ''and Grumpcade'' videos of September 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his ninth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Suzy Games featured Game Grumps * Super Mario Galaxy * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Friday the 13th * Puppy Luv * Super Mario Maker * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Steam Train * Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime Grumpcade * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Runbow Clips Used * Made Up On The Spot (Super Mario Galaxy Part 63: Bad Blood) ** Arin and Danny laugh at Taylor Swift’s “Bad Blood.” * The Bigger They Are The Harder They Cat (Sonic Adventure DX Part 45: Hide and Seek) ** Big the Cat can’t stop falling. * 2 Big 2 Cat (Sonic Adventure DX Part 45: Hide and Seek) ** Big the Cat with fast shoes does more harm than good. * Reel ‘Em In (Sonic Adventure DX Part 46: Nibble and Run) ** Arin does not like Big the Cat’s stages. * Catchy Hook (Sonic Adventure DX Part 46: Nibble and Run) ** Arin really does not like Big the Cat’s stages. * Hook, Line, and Sinker (Sonic Adventure DX Part 46: Nibble and Run) ** Arin REALLY does not like Big the Cat’s stages. * Froggy Why (Sonic Adventure DX Part 46: Nibble and Run) ** Arin finally catches Froggy, only for Gamma to steal him. * Utter Chaos (Sonic Adventure DX Part 48: Fish Fighting) ** Froggy fuses with Chaos. * Momma Eggman (Sonic Adventure DX Part 49: Just a Robot) ** Dr. Eggman literally birthed Gamma. * Robot Chris (Sonic Adventure DX Part 50: Pool of Sadness) ** Chris imitates a robot. * Not Programmed For This (Sonic Adventure DX Part 53: Leap of Death) ** Gamma tries to do things he isn’t programmed for. * Engins Full Power! (Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime Part 3: Guns of Fun) ** Ross and Barry survive against all odds. * Whoa Slow Down (Sonic Adventure DX Part 55: Snooze Cruising) ** Tails comes a-slidin’. * Gotta Go ZZZZZZZZZ (Sonic Adventure DX Part 55: Snooze Cruising) ** Sonic sleeps in the most awkward way possible. * Too Cool! (Super Mario Galaxy Part 57: Busting Balls) ** Arin and Danny’s harmonies sound eerily 90s. * Not The Children! (Friday the 13th Part 1: Scary Garbage) ** The map screws with Danny. * (Chinese Letters) (Super Mario Galaxy Part 59: No Swiping!) ** Danny thinks Dora the Explorer is Chinese. * Aw Bill You’re Killing Me (Super Mario Galaxy Part 59: No Swiping!) ** Arin keeps getting hit by Bullet Bills. * Man-Oh-Man-Oh-Mart (Puppy Luv Part 2: Waggling Everywhere) ** Danny buys a hat. * Dance Dance Ooh Yeah (Super Mario Maker Part 1: So Sadistic) ** Danny discovers Ross’ dance party. * Not Cool, Ross (Super Mario Maker Part 2: Piece of Cake) ** Danny finds himself at the beginning of the level again. * No! (Super Mario Maker Part 2: Piece of Cake) ** One unexpected event throws Danny completely off track. * What a Beautiful Painting (A Link Between Worlds Part 2: Slow Teary Crying) ** Yuga obsesses over a painting in a strange way. * Excuse Me, Princess? (A Link Between Worlds Part 3: The Plot Thickens) ** The princess makes some strange demands of Link. * Tell Him What You Saw! (A Link Between Worlds Part 3: The Plot Thickens) ** Danny and Arin brag to a sage about Zelda’s breasts. * “Big” Boss (The Phantom Pain Part 6: Rock a Bye Baby) ** Suzy reads Metal Gear fanfiction. * What’s She Into? (A Link Between Worlds Part 4: X Marks the Spot) ** Link develops a crush on a witch. * There, There (Super Mario Maker Part 6: The Fast and the Curious) ** Danny attempts to curb Arin’s rage. * Arin’s Getting’ a Little Mad (Super Mario Maker Part 6: The Fast and the Curious) ** Arin gets frustrated fighting Bowser Jr. * Put That In, Bevin (The Phantom Pain Part 9: In The Face!) ** Kevin burns Arin’s Skylanders for confusing him and Barry. * Hammer Jammer (Super Mario Maker Part 7: Going Primal) ** Arin has issues with Hammer Bros. * 58th Time’s the Charm (Super Mario Maker Part 7: Going Primal) ** Arin passes the hard part, only to die anyway. * You Do It, Ross (Super Mario Maker Part 7: Going Primal) ** Arin forces Ross to play his own level, only to reveal a secret powerup. * Bescuze Me? (A Link Between Worlds Part 9: Rock Blocked) ** Danny tells a story about an overweight black women at a fast food restaurant. * Blown To Bits (Super Mario Galaxy Part 63: Bad Blood) ** Arin and Danny imitate a man with blown off limbs. * Letter To The Editor (The Phantom Pain Part 13: Issue of Taste) ** Arin’s friend rants about a list where Snake was ranked too low. * Aaaaand We’re Off (Super Mario Galaxy Part 65: Training Spain) ** Arin struggles with motion controls. * Link Between Thumbs (A Link Between Worlds Part 12: Back to the Rhythm) ** Danny blames his thumbs for messing up. * Meme Grumps (Runbow Part 3: Dankest of the Dank) ** The grumps comes up with alternate titles for their shows. * Do We Have A Torch? (Friday the 13th Part 1: Scary Garbage) ** The game crashes mere seconds after Arin takes the controller. * Hey Go Left Real Quick (Super Mario Maker Part 2: Piece of Cake) ** Arin ruins Danny’s chances to beat the level. * Good Try (Super Mario Galaxy Part 65: Training Spain) ** Arin has to start from the beginning. * Won’t Give Up (Super Mario Maker Part 5: One of Those Days) ** Arin tries again and again in the face of defeat. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes